


Lost Sands

by ParithLonfa



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParithLonfa/pseuds/ParithLonfa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaden bemerkte, dass etwas an Alister anders war, so als ob er ein anderes Leben gelebt hat. Er führte sich sogar älter. Der General redete jedoch mit niemandem über das, was geschehen war oder warum klein Ratchet ihm Angst einflöste. Alles was er sagte war, dass er alles für das Wohl der Lombaxe getan hat... und dass es ihm Leid tat. Alternatives Ende zu Crack in Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Sands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PAW_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost Sands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929802) by [PAW_07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAW_07/pseuds/PAW_07). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung des fanfics Lost Sands von PAW_07. Das Original könnt ihr hier lesen: http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/929802
> 
> Ich habe mich entschieden den Titel nicht zu übersetzen, da die Titel der Ratchet & Clank Reihe ebenfalls auf Englisch geblieben sind.

Ich schaffte es vor Clank in die Orvus Kammer... und meine Hände zitterten. Meine Entschlossenheit war vor ein paar Momenten noch so stark, und ich war davon überzeugt, dass ich das alles für das Überleben der Lombaxe tat. Und dennoch... dennoch... habe ich Ratchet getötet. Ich habe Kadens Sohn umgebracht.

Ich weiß, dass ich dabei war die Zeit zurück zu drehen, den Tod des Jungen nicht existent zu machen, aber wo ich jetzt hier stehe weiß ich, dass ich es _niemals_ wirklich ungeschehen machen kann. Für diesen Gewaltakt werde ich niemals büßen können. _Er hatte sogar seinen Rücken zu mir_! Ich soll doch ehrenhaft sein, jemand der beschützt und Gerechtigkeit walten lässt. Ich soll doch ein General sein!

Und dennoch habe ich den Sohn meines besten Freundes auf dem Gewissen. I-ich habe einen Lombax ohne richtigen Grund ermordet. Ich weiß, dass Kaden immer für mich auf mein Temperament achten musste, doch momentan bin ich nicht besser als Tachyon.

Nein. Nein, nein, ich bin nicht schlimmer als dieser mordende Cragmite! Ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken. Ich _werde_ dieses kleine Monster in der Vergangenheit stoppen. Ich werde eine Zukunft schaffen, in der Ratchet nicht sterben muss... Außerdem war das doch der Preis, oder nicht? Das war der Preis dafür, die Lombaxe zurückzuholen, _oder nicht_?

Ratchet musste sterben und ich... ich muss die Last dieses Wissens alleine tragen. Ich gebe zu nicht viel von Zeitparadoxa zu verstehen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich der einzige bin, der sich erinnern wird... an die Tat die ich vollstrecken musste.

Ich musste es tun! Ich hatte keine Wahl. Ich habe schon viele umgebracht. Gut, die meisten waren Roboter oder Cragmiten, aber... aber... _Genug davon_. Von diesem Ort, dieser Zeit... diesem Ratchet! Warum zerbreche ich mir so den Kopf? Meine Existenz wird nicht mehr sein, als eine Reflektion einer Zukunft die niemals war, ein nie geschossenes Foto, eine Welle in einem Teich. In ein paar Momenten wird sie keine Konsequenz mehr haben.

Das alles sollte mich nicht kümmern!

Ugh! Kann Clank _aufhören_ so gegen die Tür zu schlagen?! Ich werde ihn nicht reinlassen!

Und trotzallem... stehe ich immer noch hier an der Tür wie ein Junges, das Angst davor hat den ersten Schritt zu tun. Jetzt wo ich habe was ich wollte... was ich brauchte... wollen sich meine Füße nicht rühren.

Bolts! _Dafür_ habe ich Ratchet geopfert? Ich muss ihm ein gutes Leben geben... auch wenn ich niemals mehr Kaden in die Augen sehen kann.

 _Genug davon_. Ich habe keine Zeit für Scham! Was ist mit meiner Entschlossenheit passiert? Ich habe eine Mission auszuführen. Ratchet war ein Opfer, dass gebracht werden musste!

Zumindest ist das, was ich mir einredete, als ich das Zentrum der Kammer betrat. Clanks Klopfen verblasste in das Uhrticken, welches mich nun umgab. Sie ist schon ein Wunderwerk, die Große Uhr, und wenn die Lombaxe zurück sind, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie gut geschützt ist. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie gut versteckt und von jedem außer uns vergessen sein wird.

Clank hat Recht. Nicht jeder darf sich in die Zeit einmischen, allerdings wurde ein großes Unrecht getan!

Und das glaubte ich wirklich als ich den Kontrollschalter zur Seite schob mit dem Wissen, dass dies mich zu einer Zeit vor dem Angriff des Cragmiten bringen wird. Gerade genug Zeit, um all seine Pläne zu ruinieren und seine Armee zu zerstören... und um jegliche Beweise zu verstecken, dass ich gegen den Rat gehandelt hatte.

So sehr es mir nicht gefällt gebe ich zu, dass sie Recht hatten. Manche Geheimnisse sollten am Besten eben diese bleiben, so wie Lombax-Technologie. Wenn ich etwas hieraus gelernt habe, dann die Bedeutung von Geheimnissen. Ich weiß meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt, Geheimnisse würden mich zerfressen, allerdings scheint das ein fairer Preis... auch wenn ich weiß, dass sich das Wissen nur aufeinander stapeln werden. Jedoch... Ich weiß, dass dies richtig ist.

Ich habe schon ein schweres Schicksal erlitten indem ich Kaden und jeden einzelnen Lombax der war und jemals sein wird belogen habe. Einsamkeit kann sich wie Tod anfühlen in welchem man nicht sterben kann.

Ich wünschte ich wüsste vor Jahren, dass Ratchet noch am Leben war... doch ist es wohl das Beste so. Andererseits hätte ich wohl nie die Entschlossenheit errungen diese Realität hinter mir zu lassen.

Vielleicht... werde ich eine Frau finden und einen eigenen Sohn haben. Einen Sohn wie Ratchet. Ja, ich weiß dass er zu mir auf gesehen hat und das macht sein Schicksal nur bitterer. Allerdings gibt es mir die Möglichkeit das Positive von dem, was ich tue zu erkennen. Meine Jahre im Exil haben mich die Wichtigkeit gelehrt erst zu denken und dann zu handeln. Und somit betätigte ich den Hebel.

Am Anfang schien alles wie es sein sollte, die Zahnräder drehten sich rückwärts, zu einer Zeit über die ich lächeln konnte. Doch dann begann die Uhr auseinander zu fallen. Der Boden bebte und das Glas über mir drohte zu zersplittern, den feinen Rissen nach zu urteilen.

Ich hatte noch gerade genug Zeit mein Gesicht mit meinen Händen zu schützen bevor das Geräusch einer schrecklichen Explosion zu hören war und Glas auf mich hinab regnete wie scharfer Hagel. Ich stürzte von der Gewalt der Explosion zu Boden und versuchte schnell wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, von Glas und meinem eigenen Blut bedeckt. Besagtes von meinen Augen wischend sah ich zu dem Hebel, welchen ich eben betätigt hatte.

Jetzt erst begriff ich meinen Fehler.

Den Schalter umgab nun ein Wirbelwind an Energie. Und vielleicht wenn ich vorwärts gerannt wäre anstatt wie ein Narr zu starren, zugegeben hätte, dass die Uhr keine Zeitmaschine war und das Ratchet Recht hatte, dann hätte ich möglicherweise die Zeit und Kraft gehabt es zu stoppen.

Jedoch gab es eine weitere Explosion, gerade als ich mich entschlossen hatte meine Beine zu bewegen und den Hebel zurück zu schalten, diese Zerstörung und das Ende von höchstwahrscheinlich dem gesamten Universum zu stoppen. Ich fiel abermals zu Boden, in ein Bett aus Glas. Und dann, ich weiß nicht ob es das Klingeln in meinen Ohren war oder das erste Anzeichen für den Zerfall des Universums war, auf jeden Fall verschwand jeglicher Ton und ein weißes Licht schien alles zu verschlingen... der Himmel war schon komplett verschwunden, da war nur noch weiß.

In meinem klaffenden Zustand, meine Beine zu schwach um mich zu halten, kann ich mich vage erinnern Clank auf mich zurennen zu sehen, gerade als alles weiß wurde.

Ebenfalls kann ich mich daran erinnern, unterbewusst gedacht zu haben, dass er absolut lächerlich aussah mit seinem riesigen Stab und den kleinen, dicken Beinen.

Und dann wurde mir wieder bewusst, dass es immer wichtig war, sich daran zu erinnern dass das Universum einen Sinn für Humor hat. Ich hatte den Sohn meines Freundes auf dem Gewissen und wofür? Um ihm das Ende des Universums zu ersparen.

Ha... Urkomisch, da bin ich sicher.

Doch der Humor des Universums ist makabrer als alles andere.


End file.
